The invention relates to a cooling ceiling for air conditioning a room with a system of pipes through which cooling water flows.
For known cooling ceilings (DE 39 21 710 A1), the pipes forming the heat exchanger element are inserted into a profiled rail, which, at its side directed to the bare ceiling, is suspended from the bare ceiling over a bearing rail, a longitudinal beam and a suspension strut and is connected at its underside over magnets with panels constructed as ceiling lining elements. This construction is expensive to build and there is little flexibility when it is used under tight space conditions.